The present invention relates, in general, to shelving, and, more particularly, to adjustable shelving.
While adjustable shelving is known, the present inventors are not aware of any shelving which is adjustable with three degrees of freedom. That is, the inventors are not aware of any shelving that is adjustable in a plane parallel to a supporting surface and also angularly with respect to that supporting surface.